


start somewhere

by rosebud16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NOT a fetish thing, and bolin wants to take care of u, foot rub, he's just a sweetie, you come home after a long day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud16/pseuds/rosebud16
Summary: You've just finished a long shift at the tea shop, and have some anxieties about your job upon arriving home. Your absolute sweetie pie of a boyfriend, Bolin, takes care of you and treats you to a foot rub.
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall... this is? the first thing i've ever posted on here? it's just a cute lil bolin x reader because i've been crushing on this lovely lil himbo. started out w the intention of writing smut but this is where it went, i think its real sweet. maybe i've just been working too often, lol. anyways. lmk what you think!

The tea shop was always bustling, and today was no exception; you’ve just clocked out (thank god), but you aren’t sure if your hands could’ve been able to take another spill. You walk home quietly, your feet aching with every step.

You unlock your apartment door and you’re kicking your shoes off, your bag slides down your shoulder and onto the ground. As you walk to your bedroom, you peel your shirt off above your head and push the door open to see a wide-eyed Bolin reading at your desk. His face softens at the sight of you, your hair a mess, your shirt bunched up in your hands.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he closes his book and stands up. “How was work?”

You sigh. “So busy. My hands are so burnt.” You’re tired and pissed off, but a smile manages to spread across your lips as Bolin’s arms wrap around you. He kisses your forehead. His hands caress your bare skin as you nuzzle into his neck, your arms dropping your shirt and reaching up to hug him back.

“I’m so glad you’re home, I missed you,” Bolin gives you a squeeze before letting go. “Here, lay down. I’ll be back in a sec.” He flashes you one of his award-winning smiles before turning out into the hallway.

You fall back on your bed, sighing and staring blankly up at the ceiling. You shimmy yourself out of your work pants because they’re just a bit too tight, and you’ve been wearing them for six hours already. You usually have a really good time at work, despite the rush, but today it was different. You’re overwhelming yourself with memories of today’s interactions with your manager Ayah, as well as a handful of angry customers, and tears pool in the corners of your eyes. _Stop this, Bolin will know how to talk about this stuff. Just ask._ You sit back up when you hear the door open, wiping your eyes.

“Y/n,” Bolin flashes a look of concern at you when your eyes meet, but he continues to pass you a warm sweater and sits down beside you. You pull the sweater over your head and he reaches a hand over to rest on your knee. “What can I do to help you?”

You think for a moment. You turn and pick a Pabu hair off of his shoulder. _Tell him what you need, you have to start somewhere._ “I could really use a foot rub, if you’re willing.” You offer, smiling, feeling a bit like yourself again.

Bolin doesn’t bat an eye. “Of course! I don’t have these guns for nothing, you know,” he flexes, winking at you, and stands up to grab some lotion from the bathroom. You lean back as he walks back in and sits on the bed once again, picking up one of your legs to set in his lap. “I thought you really liked working at the tea shop.”

“And trust me! I really do,” you start, sighing as his thumb meets a tense spot. “I love working there because I love being kind to people, but today it was really hard.”

“What happened?” he glances up to meet your gaze.

You exhale. “Ayah was just really demanding today,” you shut your eyes. “I felt like she was asking a whole lot out of me, and I wasn’t able to move as fast as she wanted me to. But she was probably under even more stress than I was, since she’s in charge.”

Bolin smiles at you as he switches to your other leg. “I’m really glad you’re able to see it from her point of view, like, you know that she’s not trying to cause any stress.”

“Exactly! And for the customers… it’s a Monday. People are shitty and I’m over it, but it still sucks,” you grab a pillow to shove behind your head. “Tomorrow will be better.”

“Hey, that’s the spirit, honey,” Bolin takes your hand in his. “You have such a level head. If I were you, I would’ve broken four teapots and quit then and there.” You both chuckle a bit.

“Bo,” you murmur, sitting up to plant a kiss on his nose. “Thank you.”

He pulls you into a kiss, but it’s brief. You lay back down as he continues to work on your feet. He begins to whistle a tune quietly, Pabu eventually wandering into the room and curling up between the both of you. Your favorite candle is burning, and Bolin’s hands feel strong and healing against your tired skin. You don’t know what you ever did to deserve him.

He presses into a knot in the sole of your foot and you gasp, except it sounded more like a moan, and you hate yourself for it. He stares blankly ahead of himself, a smirk spreading across his lips before pressing in the same spot again. “Bolin! You slut!” you push him off the bed and he laughs, Pabu springing up and scampering into the other room.  
Bolin jumps on top of you, showering you in a billion kisses. You squirm underneath him as he moves from your forehead, to your cheeks, to your jawline. “Stop, I know what you’re doing! Bolin!” you squeal as he blows raspberries into the crook of your neck. You pull him up into a kiss by the collar of his shirt before he gets the chance to do it again, but he luckily obliges. His lips are gentle and reassuring, you smile and rub your thumbs over his rosy cheeks.

He smiles, placing his hands on your waist. The both of you pull apart and wide grins spread across your faces, absolutely in awe of one another. He kisses your forehead and lays beside you, his green eyes sparkling. “I love you,” he whispers, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you close. “I just love you so, so much, y/n.”


End file.
